


sayaka maizono/mondo oowada oneshot

by clowncorekinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Happy, Healthy Relationships, Nail Polish, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncorekinnie/pseuds/clowncorekinnie
Summary: i love this rarepair!! and i never see anything for it :( so i have decided to change that!! here is a short story for one of my fav rarepairs!!! B-)))
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka & Oowada Mondo, Maizono Sayaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	sayaka maizono/mondo oowada oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys!! i never ever see anything for mondo and sayaka,, which is also known as butterknife (ꈍᴗꈍ)!! i love this pair so much so i decided to write something for them!! :))  
> also,, big shoutout to fatstreetcat on tiktok for introducing me to the concept of this pair, because now im obsessed

It was a normal Saturday, just like any other. Sayaka finally had a day off from her rehearsals and she decided to spend some time with her boyfriend. It was hard to believe that the ultimate pop sensation and the ultimate biker gang leader would go anywhere near each other. Yet they got along just fine. Much better than fine actually, they loved each other deeply.

And even though the relationship had to stay secret, they spent as much time together that they could. They enjoyed each other's company, in fact, they loved spending time together when they could. Mondo was stubborn, but that's what made Sayaka's plan for today even more fun. 

Currently, Sayaka was thinking of a way to introduce the idea of having a spa day. Mondo say by her side on the couch, changing the channels on the T.V. She got up and adjusted her skirt.

"Whadd'ya doin' babe?" Mondo asked gruffly. He looked up at her awaiting a response.

The blue haired girl giggled, "You'll see! I'll be right back, okay?" 

"Whatever you say babe," he replied with a small smile on his face. 

Sayaka went upstairs to her room and grabbed a small bag of nail polishes. She grabbed a couple of face masks from her bathroom cabinet, giggling to herself. She would have a spa day with Mondo, even if it was the last thing she ever did!

She walked downstairs again with a pep in her step and a determined grin on her face. She stood in front of Mondo, hands on her hips, holding the bag out in front of her.

The gang leader raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is all this shit for?" He looked at her sparkling eyes, a layer of mischief hidden behind that blue hue.

"We are going to have a spa day," Sayaka announced proudly. She had to go all out of she was going to propose an idea like this, so why not be straightforward about it?

Mondo deadpanned for a hot second, "No, no fucking way babe. I'm not gonna- I just can't-"

Sayaka frowned, "C'mon it'll be fun, Mondo! I pinky promise, okay? You can even pick the colour that I paint your nails with! And you can't say that you wouldn't look good with nail polish on as an excuse! Because I know that you will look great," She smiled triumphantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine, but you gotta paint them black. No other colour will work out for me."

She gasped dramatically, "Don't say that! You would look great with any colour nails!" She say down again and pulled out her nail polish pouch, "Besides, I don't have black." She took out three nail polishes, "You can pick yellow, blue, or red, okay?"

Mondo grumbled, "Yeah yeah okay, let's go with red. That one's simple enough for me." He waved his hand around as if trying to brush off Sayaka, though that was not at all his intention.

Sayaka grabbed his hand and lead him to the dining room table, the face masks and the nail polish bag in her other hand.

She say him down and uncapped the red polish, bringing his hand to the table and setting a small paper towel underneath. She carefully painted his nails, being sure to not mess up and get any paint on his actual skin. 

"How are you so can good at this," Mondo asked, looking at her concentrated face. " if it were me doin' this, my whole hand would've been red by now. " 

Sayaka giggled, "Practice makes perfect, Mondo!" She started to paint his other hand, " While we wait for your nails to dry, we can do the face masks, " she grinned happily, and Mondo couldn't help but to smile lightly back. "

When she finished the other hand she smiled proudly, before grabbing her phone, "Should I paint mine red too? So we can match? I have to call my manager though, I need to make sure that it won't ruin any upcoming photo shoots or anything like-"

Mondo out her phone down, "Hey, it's okay babe. Don't tell him, let it be a surprise. You gotta love your life on your own, don't let some old fuckin' manager what colour you gotta paint your own goddamn nails."

She smiled at him, a nice, genuinely happy smile. "Your right! I'll paint them red too, then we can be twinsies!!" 

Sayaka diligently started to paint her own nails, quickly but precisely moving the brush. Mondo watched her carefully. Genuinely wondering how anyone could paint nails without getting in on the sides of their nail bed.

"All done," She smiled as she finished the last stroke. She carefully grabbed one of the packaged sheet masks and tore the tab off slowly. She unfolded it and gestured for Mondo to tilt his head up, which he did. She placed the sheet mask on his face gently and tried to smooth it out without ruining any of her nail polish .

She then did the same for herself, using her phone camera as reference. Mondo tried to help smooth it out, but for nail polish on the mask.

"Oops- sorry about that babe," he apologised bashfully.

Sayaka smiled, "It's alright! It happens sometimes."

Mondo nodded before taking a look at the ripped packaging, "So uh- what exactly is this wet sheet thing supposed to do again? It's like a skin helper thing, but what exactly does it help with?"

Sayaka giggled, "It's a face masks that's supposed to help hydrate and restore nutrients to your skin! I wear three every week, they help out a lot!"

He smiled, "So that's why your skin is always so nice, huh? Because of the whole face masks routine. I can definitely see why people invest in this shit, makes me feel really fancy."

"Yup! It's definitely helped me out with a lot of skin issues that I've had in the past! And I'm glad it makes you feel fancy." She stood up, trying to stifle a giggle . "Queen Mondo, lady of the crazy diamonds, I propose a weekly spa night. What do you say, your highness?"

"Aw shut the hell up with this crap," Mondo joked.

"I love you too, Mondo."


End file.
